swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W25/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Playlist error - will be repaired on 27 June 2016 Opera time table 20.06.2016 - Monday/Montag 03:14 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 05:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Il Campanello (1949) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 06:11 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 08:29 Giuseppe Gazzaniga - Don Giovanni Tenorio o sia Il Convitato di Pietra (1963) Conductor: unknown (I) 09:58 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 11:37 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 14:11 Georg Friedrich Händel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 17:00 Georg Friedrich Händel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 19:26 John Blow - Venus & Adonis (1953) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (E) 20:22 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 21:40 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 23:46 Georg Friedrich Händel - Poros, König von Indien (1958) Conductor: Horst Tanu-Markgraf (D) 21.06.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:23 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 04:13 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 06:45 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) Conductor: unknown (D) 09:08 Albert Lortzing - Die Opernprobe (1950) Conductor: unknown (D) 10:03 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 11:46 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff (D) 14:06 Jacques Offenbach - Hoffmann's Erzählungen (1950) Conductor: Eugen Szenkar (D) 15:42 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) Conductor: unknown (D) 19:18 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 23:50 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 22.06.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:35 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 04:37 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) 06:43 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 09:26 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1954) Conductor: Gabriele Santini (I) 11:56 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 13:54 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 16:25 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 18:02 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 20:00 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 22:06 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 23.06.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:23 Riccardo Zandonai - Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) Playlist error - will be repaired on 27 June 2016 02:20 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 04:31 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 06:17 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1929) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) 08:04 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 10:05 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 12:41 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 14:27 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 16:20 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 18:30 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 21:10 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 23:56 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 24.06.2016 - Friday/Freitag 02:03 Georg Friedrich Händel - Il pastor fido (1961) Conductor: Ennio Gerelli (I) 03:30 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 05:36 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 06:29 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 07:47 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 10:21 Georg Friedrich Händel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 13:09 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 14:57 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 16:46 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 19:06 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 21:07 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 23:18 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) Conductor: unknown ® 25.06.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:41 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 04:55 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 08:00 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 11:24 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 15:06 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 19:20 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 22:05 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1928) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) 23:56 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (1952) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 26.06.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:15 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 04:46 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 06:23 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) Conductor: unknown (I) 08:15 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 10:32 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 12:43 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 15:00 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 17:12 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 19:20 Leóš Janáček - Aus einem Totenhaus (Z mrtvého domu) (1954) Conductor: Alexander Krannhals (D) 20:49 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Die Jungfrau von Orleans (Orleanskaja Dewa) (1946) Conductor: Boris Khaikin ® 23:26 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 25/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016